Yes
by Kakashi4Love
Summary: Kakashi is falling for an author. She seemed like a normal busy woman. But her personality is way different than what he had thought. Can he handle her gigantic mood swings? Will he stop falling over her. [KakaXOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Yes**

By: Kayla Williams [aka Kakashi4love

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

Beginning Commercial (1)

* * *

"Doctor, do you know what's wrong with him?" The adult sized man asked the doctor. "Well, this is a common disease passing through children's blood streams… we have found no cure… yet…" The man gasped, panicking, "What is it?" The doctor sighed, "EPS… Extreme Porn Syndrome… he locks himself in his room for hours… you hear panting at night…. And you actually see him wanting to go to the book store…"

Kakashi walked past his usual bookstore. "Hmm… I heard they got a new manager…" He walked in and saw the line at the front desk full of old men. The girl standing at the desk was smiling, and shooing away the old men, refusing to let them pay. Kakashi stepped closer to hear. "But why not! It's the best volume yet!" an old man said, his book on the desk. The girl had red hair with a medium sized ponytail on the right side of her head; giving her the rebel look, "Don't make me say it again…" She slammed her hands on the desk, yanking the book away, and was face to face with the man, "ONLY HOTTIES CAN BUY THIS!! YOU ECHIBOO!" (A/N: ECHIBOO: "Perverted Old fart" in Japanese.)

Lightening was shooting from both their eyes, when the girl caught a glimpse of Kakashi. "Oh!! Sir! Your up!" She walked out from behind the desk and up to Kakashi, putting the 'novel' against his chest, "You get this for free… along with…" She smiled seductively at him, "me…" Right then the door of the store was smashed onto the ground, and an angry woman stood there with flames around her. Her hair was in a ponytail and blue, and her eyes at that moment where a DEEP purple. "NAOKI!!!!!!!!!!"

In a spilt second the girl was smashed into the wall, and the woman's foot was in the air. The girl stood up, "Sorry Boss…" The woman was face to face with her, "I heard everything… you haven't sold one of the pornos… How am I going to make a profit… and you are being a slut in my store… strikes count up to 2…" Naoki was panicking, sweat pouring all over her frightened face. "Sorry… s-sorry boss…" "GET TO CORRECT WORK!!!" Naoki ran to the desk and started to let the men pay.

Kakashi sighed, and walked to his normal section. There was now the woman again. She was examining the books, and what was on the bookshelf, "HOTTIES ONLY!!!" The woman was infuriated, mumbling, "I don't care if they're echiboos or not… I need her to get these things sold…" Kakashi reached for his favorite new series, _Love __In__ Heaven, Sex In Hell_.

The woman shot a glance at Kakashi, and saw him grabbing the 13th book of _Love __In__ Heaven, Sex In Hell. _She couldn't keep her enthusiasm in, "YES!" she yelled throwing a fist into the air, "IT'S A HIT! I DID IT!!!" Kakashi looked at her perplexed, then flipped to the back of the book and looked at the about the author:

Kairo Hiramaru, age 21, is the genius behind this book! (If it's all right for me to brag!) I started writing at age 17 and began drawing this at 20. I can't wait until I start my part-time job at a bookstore in Konohagakure, with my part-time student Naoki. BOOK 14 IS BEING THOUGHT OF WHILE YOU READ!

And there was a picture of the over excited female jumping up and down next to him. His eyes widened, and then turned toward her pulling out a pen and smiling brightly, "YES!! SIGN THIS PLEASE!!!" She turned and looked at him, "oh… my…. Good loving shinigami…" (A/N: "SHINIGAMI" is a god on death in Japanese culture.) "HELL YES!!" Kairo grabbed the pen and book and signed it in the back. Before she was done, Kakashi whispered in her ear, "Name and Number signature please…" Her face went red, but she jotted down her number after her name and handed him the book, "That'll be 500 yen." (A/N: 1 yen is about equal to one penny in America. Deal with it please.)

Kakashi walked up to the desk, which the line was gone now. Naoki was standing there and took his book. She scanned it, and looked at the back. She smiled, "So… you swing that way huh?" Kakashi chuckled, "Man Instincts!" Naoki handed him the book, "1300 yen." He handed her the money, and before he walked away he chatted.

"Hey, aren't signature's supposed to be free?" Naoki laughed, "Not from an author who needs more money for supplies." Kakashi nodded, "oh.. She won't ask for money after I fuck her, will she?" Naoki shook her head, serious as serious could be, "That gives her ideas for her books, so that's free." Kakashi looked in the book he just bought, her handwriting was scribble, 'Well, she does use all her neatness in drawing…' Naoki slid her legs across the desk, and was reading what he was. "I live with her, so make sure she's alone when you talk to her… otherwise I'll just eavesdrop!" Kakashi sighed and started to walk away with a wave, "See ya Naoki."

Naoki stood there stunned, face red, "I thought he digged Boss." There was a whack against the back of her head, "One… he just said he'd see ya later, not that he digged you. And two, get back to correct work. I'm going to finish my coffee, which I was so rudely interrupted when I was drinking it."

Kakashi lay down in his bed, his gloved hand behind his sliver mop head. "Huh… Better start _Love in Heaven, Sex in Hell_." Kakashi pulled out his newly bought book and opened it, focusing his attention onto the well writing story line and the detailed drawings, along with close-ins and colored pictures. He loved that manga. He had already memorized the back cover.

**Shoshi****Hakamayu**** was normal a****nd wanted to stay that way, until he met a new girl. She's out-going, funny and unbelievably hot. ****His whole aspect on life changes, and he goes sky-diving and other adventuring trips with her.**** When he finds out she's the devil's ex-wife, he freaks-out and ****dies of a heart attack. When he reaches hell, the secret experiences he has with ****Haka****Sukenama**** are enhanced and advanced. What moves is he going to try? And how will this "Devil's Type" like it? Will this normal guy, change just for the sake of this one st****range, but unbelievably kind, woman? **

Kakashi put down his book; he was finished. 'Ah… well time for bed.' He flicked off his bedside light and then wriggled under his covers. His eyes closed, but his mind wouldn't go into "standby." The gears kept turning, and could you guess what was turning in his thoughts? If you guessed Kairo, you win.

He saw her in excitement; her huge generous smile, and her eyes being shut tight, giving more space for her smile to grow. Her fist was shut firmly and was knocking against the air, it whistling at her sleek movement. Her biceps were tight, along with her shoulder and neck. Her hair was gently brushing against her back as she cheered with happiness, and her bottom swayed a little. Everything firm, even her delicate feet. He let out a long sigh.

Kakashi's eyes opened, looking at the darkness and reminding him that he still had no one to lie next to him at night. Maybe it was time for him, a nice, good-looking man in his late 20s, to find a mate. Naoki, she seemed okay, didn't she? But she didn't classify as his mate, maybe just a good friend. Oh god, he actually had to go to Jiraiya or Asuma.

He slummed out of his bed and slipped on his sandals. It was still complete darkness, and then he had a flash back, it was utterly painful.

_"Kakashi, grow up to be a good man son," Sakumo told young Kakashi. "So your choosing your friends' lives over yours dad?" __Kakashi asked, a little disappointed.__ Sakumo nodded, "Yes, son, yes. It's the right thing to do. Those you don't follo__w the rules are scum, but those who leave their comrades behind, are worse than scum." Kakashi sighed and walked to his room, still believing his father's decision was wrong, and entirely uncalled for. _

Kakashi sighed and opened his door, stepping out into an open and noisy town. It was around midnight, when all the fun-loving party people came out and had a good time, like Jiraiya. With a quick thought, he calmly walked to the closest bar, Harumonoto, with his hands shoved in his pockets, and his eyes heavy.

He sat down on the stool next to Jiraiya, who was laughing and hitting on the new bartender. It was obvious that the chick was clearly not interested. Her eyes were deep purple and rolling every time he had a comment, and the back of her head was always turned toward him, showing off the sleek blue look. Her arms wee slender, but completely firm. "So! Do you mind getting paid extra for tonight?" Jiraiya yelled, clearly drunk. The woman turned around and punched him straight in the face. "I DON'T GOD DAMN CARE IF YOU'RE A LEGENDARY SANIN OR NOT DAMN IT! NO ONE USES THAT COMMENT TOWARD ME! I MAY NEED MONEY! BUT I'M NEVER GONNA SELL MYSELF!!!" The manager walked up to the woman, her aura was a flaming orange, and her eyes we as deep purple as they could get. "Kairo, do you want to be fired? QUIT THE TOUGH ACT AND BARTEND!!" Kakashi's eyes light up and in a split second he was on his feet in front of her.

"Hey! Member me? I'm the guy who's book you signed!" Damn, now Kakashi's face was joyous. Kairo went puzzled, and then became a huge smile, "Oh! Hi! My shifts over, so you wanna catch some Ramen with me?" Did she just ask him on a date? So awesome! Kakashi's finally on a date, and not with Rin. His head shot down in one short nod. "I'd love to!"

* * *

Kakashi: Why am I having to have a love scene with her? And not you? -Hugs me-

ME: Well, she's like me.

Kakashi: Yeah.. but.. she doesn't seem to give me TLC a lot.

ME: Well, she hasn't gotten that far into the story line.

Kakashi: well, tell me this… -brushed hair away from my face- why do some many people love you? And no one loves her?

ME: YOU LOVE HER! AND NO ONE LOVES ME EXCEPT DANIEL!

Kakashi: and me, and Brian, and Marcel, and maybe even the weirdo Vance.

ME: Okay.. your fictional..

Kakashi: nuh-uH!

ME: well fine, Brian only likes me like a brother should, he only thinks of me as a sister. Marcel just likes to RP, and Vance is just a weirdo, Taylor thought he liked her, but he didn't.

Kakashi: What ever. Brian clearly was saying he liked you. If he says that he won't tell you why he broke up with his ex, and then says, "I DON'T WANT TO COME BETWEEN YOU AND DANIEL!!!" that clearly screams, "I LOVE YOU! AND I CAN'T HAVE YOU!!"

ME: SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE! -Ran away and continued to write next chapter-


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes**

By: Kayla Williams [aka Kakashi4love

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

Beginning Commercial (2)

"Doctor, do you know what's wrong with her?" The adult sized man asked the doctor. "Well, this is a common disease passing through children's blood streams… we have found no cure… yet…" The man gasped, panicking, "What is it?" The doctor sighed, "LCS… Love Confusion Syndrome… she locks herself in her room for hours… you hear crying at night…. And you actually see her wanting to stay at home…"

Kairo had paid for the ramen, and didn't even bother trying to see under Kakashi's mask, now that was scaring him a little. "So," Kakashi began, but then was immediately interrupted by Kairo. "What part did you like the best? What part was the worst? Were my pictures bad? Is the story line sucky? Not enough love scenes? Too many? I need feed back!" He blinked, "Did you say that in 2 seconds, or am I just dreaming?" Kairo rubbed the back of her head and giggled, "Well, sorry! I really like to hear about my books, I've been dreaming about this my whole life. So what _was_ your favorite part?" Wow, any normal fan would expect that, but Kakashi didn't, he actually assumed that she was slightly interested in him. Man, did he feel stupid now.

"Well, I liked the part when Shoshi first saw Haka at the grocery store, the way that he couldn't get her out of his mind, the way that he thought of her. And then when he first slept with her! That was fun to watch!" He laughed, calming down and forgetting about his assumption. "I loved that part where when Shoshi was gonna jump offa the diving board, but the freaked out," Kairo put her arms out in front of her and used a pushing motion, "So Haka pushed him in and they did it in the pool!" His smile came out, "I liked that part too! Doing it in the water is priceless!" Kairo stood up and jumped up and down, "NO! NO! The funniest part was when Shoshi's all," her mouth dropped and she fainted and then got back up, "after finding out Haka was Satan's ex-wife!" Kakashi stood up next to her, "And when Satan's glare made him faint again!" They went on and on, and some how made their way into the middle of the training fields.

Kakashi sighed happily, "That series is my favorite… With out it I'd still be reading Make-out paradise." Kairo was leaning against a tree, "That was what I first started to read, I have to thank Jiraiya for that one! But to bad he keeps being an echiboo." Kakashi chuckled, "Hey, It's almost 2:00 am, do you wanna stop by my house for a nap?" She smacked her head, apparently recalling that she had forgotten to do something, "I have to be at work in 5 minutes!" Before she ran off he grabbed her hand, "But the store doesn't open til 10pm." "I got more than one part time job," she rudely replied and ran off.

Asuma socked Kakashi in the gut, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR GOING MUSHY ON ME!!" Kakashi sighed, turning and kicking Asuma in the side; they were having the fighting-with-advice thing. "I'm not Asuma-kun, just how does the entire girl population lunge over me, and the one I want to get to know, doesn't." Kakashi sent his right foot into the side of Asuma's head. Asuma managed to use replacement jutsu, poofing behind Kakashi. Suddenly Kakashi's shadow clones pinned Asuma to the ground, and when they disappeared, Kakashi was sitting on top of him. Asuma groaned, "I don't know, all I know is that girls are so confusing, I wouldn't wrap my life around one." Kakashi let Asuma up, "Thanks, I'll figure out the rest with Iruka. You aren't any help."

Asuma walked to the pet store, he'd been looking for a dog for 2 weeks now. As the door swung open, the bells at the top rang annoyingly. It was noisy, as usual, and he walked to the dog section, as usual. Crap, there was a group of annoying little kids, and blue haired chick holding a puppy and letting them pet it. Asuma casually walked over to the chick, "Can I see that dog?" "Sure!" the lady smiled and handed him the puppy. Turning back around, she said good bye to the children.

When she came to face Asuma again, he was staring at her. "Oh this puppy is the traditional Japanese hunting dog, Akita. It'll grow really big, and it's a loyal and friendly dog breed." Asuma looked at the puppy it was a little big for a puppy, "Just so you know, I wasn't staring for you to say something. I was looking at your beauty." The girls face went red, "Well, I couldn't easily ignore that your muscles are quiet attractive." Asuma glanced down at her shirt, button up, perfect.

Asuma sat up in his bed, and there was the blue haired chick next to him, "Do you mind if I see you again tomorrow Miss Hiramaru?"

_**THANKS AND REVIEW!!! **_

Kakashi: Still no love scene…

ME: calm down, It'll come

Kakashi: Yeah... but... she just slept with Asuma.

ME: Well, she hasn't gotten that far into the story line. Didn't I already say that?

Kakashi: well, tell me this… why did she sleep with Asuma if she's supposed to be with me?

ME: It's for her books, and she'll eventually love you, she's not very open.

Kakashi: So she's not like you.

ME: well... so what if I don't do that stuff... blushed If I could I would.

Kakashi: that's a shocker.

ME: well fine, so what if I wouldn't that is just a character at least you're not an IruXkaka pairing.

Kakashi: What ever. I love you, that's it.

ME: SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE! Ran away and continued to write next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yes**_

_**By: Kayla Williams [aka Kakashi4love**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

Beginning Commercial (2)

"Doctor, do you know what's wrong with her?" The adult sized woman asked the doctor. "Well, this is a common disease passing through children's blood streams… we have found no cure… yet…" The woman gasped, panicking, "What is it?" The doctor sighed, "K.I.S.S… Kakashi Is Sexy Syndrome… she stays on the computer for hours on end… you hear her talking about love every moment she can…. And you actually see her keeping a schedule…"

Asuma walked his way to Kakashi's house and knocked on his door. There was no answer, "He must be at Iruka's… I'll go check his place." He trudged across the village to find Iruka's house. He peeked in the window and saw Kakashi and Iruka chatting casually.

Kakashi started, "She's beautiful yeah, but I can't get her out of my mind, and I swear it's not cus I'm a fan of her books." Iruka started afterward quickly, "But you still like her, why?" Kakashi's had shifted to the back of his head, having flash backs of what happened that night, "Not that you know about her book but Shoshi sees how beautiful Haka is, but he also saw how she acted, and even when he found out that she was Satan's ex-wife. He didn't care if she was black, blue, green, or orange. It didn't matter of her dad was rich, or her ex was a mooch, he didn't give a damn. He loved her. Wait… correction, loves her. He loves her." His hands made it to his mask covered face, and his elbows to his knees.

Asuma knocked on the door, Iruka jumping up to answer it. Asuma smiled with the cigarette, "Kakashi, she ain't the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. I just slept with the most beautiful thing. Kakashi's eyes widened, "Oh…" He was thinking of Naoki, of course she would sleep with anyone. "Lemme guess… Naoki? Is that her name?"

Asuma's eyebrow raised, "Naoki? Nope, her name is Kairo Hiramaru." In less than a spilt second Kakashi was holding Asuma by the neck and looking fiercely into his eyes. "What?" He growled under his breath.


End file.
